Encontrado
by Thedoregirl
Summary: (Secuela del one-shot 'Perdido') Spike creyó perder al ver que su 'plan' había fallado, bueno también hay que agregar que él mismo corrió el riesgo de perderse totalmente; desaparecer. Pero no contaba que una atrevida muchachita vendría y lo rescataría. [[Human / Altern Universe]]


**Hola fanfiction :D! ****este es la secuela que le había hecho a mi otro fanfic _´Perdido', _aunque no creo que sea tan necesario leer el primero, sería recomendable. **

**Anécdota**** random: este documento estaba desde febrero esperando ser subido xD pero ya saben más tarde que nunca, así que espero que les guste :3**

* * *

Tonto.

Ésa fue la primera palabra que escuchó cuando despertó, lo cuál lo tomó por sorpresa, ya que se imaginaba que sería otras palabras que irían en conjunto con su despertar. Se esperaba unos "Oh mi Dios ¡despertó!" o cosas por el estilo, aunque a decir verdad, tenía un poco de ilógica pensar que dirían eso.

¿Quién reaccionaria así cuando un ser querido que estuvo en coma despierta?

Porque... ¿estuvo en un coma cierto? Hacía memoria de esa noche, en la cuál decidió ir a buscar ese dichoso 'equilibrio' pero ahora éso le parecía una reverenda tontera, de haber sabido que habría de ser tratado así, ser tratado como un bebé, le dolía en cada parte de su humano y pequeño corazón, le dolía su alma, porque sentía que nunca jamás se sentiría completo.

¿Equilibro? Olvídalo, nunca él podria gozarlo.

Ahora al tema que más le importaba ahora, ¿Por qué había estado en coma?, tan solo recordó que después que _éso _sucedió, quería irse corriendo, _desaparecer_, pero no podía, obviamente, y desde ahí su memoria se oscureció. Pero sí recordaba dolor, dolor agudo, en todas partes, y no tan solo en su corazón adem-

Tonto, tonto.

Ahí de nuevo empezó ella –no, no era la chica por la que en ese minuto sufría era otra-pero… espera un momento, ¿quién era? Decidió abrir sus ojos verdes para ver quién era, pensando que quizás sería su hermana, por lo tanto se preparó mentalmente para el sermón que le daría (Seguridad, lo preocupada que estuvo, que no vio la lluvia entre otras cosas).

Se encontró con la mirada atónita de dos ojos de iris magentas brillantes.

Lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza fue ¿Qué hacía _ella,_ ahí en su habitación del hospital? Se imaginó a su hermana, a su amiga amante de animales, a la granjera, inclusive ¡hasta las princesas de aquí! ¿Pero _ella_?

Debió admitir que lo tomó por sorpresa claramente.

Quería hablarle, pero inmediatamente ella empezó a hablar más rápido como nunca, como si le hiciera competencia a su buena amiga, de ojos color cielo, que adoraba las fiestas.

-¡Tonto! ¡Una completa idiotez, qué quieres que te diga! ¿Cómo se te ocurre irte al bosque con la tormenta que se avecinaba? ¿Es que acaso no te fijaste en los tipos que te iban persiguiendo desde la Boutique? ¡Te asaltaron y te golpearon de lo lindo! ¡Pudiste haber muerto! ¡¿Lo sabías, lo sabias Spike?!

Entonces él decidió que ya era momento de hablar.

-¿Qué iba a saber yo que pasaría eso? De todas maneras, en ese momento, el hecho que viviera o no, no me importaba mucho Dash. Ah sí, lindo saludo para alguien que recién está despertando.- agregó sarcástico.

Ella se paró en seco, decidió entonces sentarse al borde de la cama de Spike, con el cuidado de no enredarse con la ensalada de cables de las maquinas conectadas al chico.

-Fue...Fue por _ella_¿No es así? –Tomó una bocanada de aire- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! Eres el chico más fantástico que he conocido en la vida, después de Soarin claro nadie supera a un Wonderbolt, pero aún así... ésa...ésa...

-No vale la pena, Dash, olvídalo

-¡No es justo _escamitas_! – le respondió con obvia rabia en su voz- ¡Ella sabe lo que pasó después que te tiro como un paño sucio! ¿Y qué crees? ¡Ni una sola vez te vino a visitar!

-Dos cosas: Primero no me digas _escamitas, _es un sobrenombre de bebé. Y la última vez que revise mi tarjeta de identidad yo tengo 19. Segunda... ¿creías que era necesario decirme éso en este instante?

Por ahora lo único que quiero es mejorarme, pedirle perdón a Twilight porque la debe haber pasado mal y seguir con mi vida.

Para cuando él ya le había dicho éso, gordas y traicioneras lágrimas salían de sus bellos ojos esmeraldas, y para el colmo lo que más odiaba era ser visto llorar por otra persona, empezó a secárselas toscamente, sin importarle si le dolían los parpados de lo brusco que era.

-Yo lo lamento Spike, pero es que de verdad, estuve muy preocupada por ti.

¿Lo dijo como un susurro o tan solo fue su idea?

Si bien lo pensaba, ella dentro de todas sus amigas era la menos expresiva en lo emotivo, ¿Cuándo se había visto a la gran y _awesome _Rainbow Dash así de preocupado por alguien? Ósea obviamente se refería al hecho que lo demostrara, así de abierto como lo hacía con él. No halló nada mejor que preguntarle.

-Te quiero mucho, de verdad no te imaginas cuánto, lo sé, sé que tú no me esperabas, precisamente, a mí en el momento que despertaras (Twi esta durmiendo en casa, pasó toda la noche aquí) pero ¿sabes la angustia que me ha acompañado en los últimos días? Ya okay, no debería ponerte a ti como el victimario pero aún así...

-¿Aún así que?

-Aún así que quiero que sepas algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

De todas las cosas que lo han tomado por sorpresa –Big Mac hablando mas que unos 'Eeyups' y 'Eenops', Pinkie Pie con sus momentos de locura y Lyra gritando como loca que 'si existían los unicornios y pegasos'- lo que pasó ahora superó todo, todo en conjunto.

La chica –que debemos agrega era más pequeña que él, ya que siempre había sido baja- se abalanzó sobre él, y lo abrazó, llenándole su cara de besos –notando curiosamente que usaba un brillo labial- como si estuviera dándole picotazos, un beso en la nariz, un beso en la frente, un beso en una mejilla y luego en la otra.

-Hey, hey, alto ¿Aún no es San Valentín, cierto? ¿Por qué tanto derrame amoroso? Además no respondiste mi pregunta.- le dijo divertido.

Ella se paró en seco, quedando sentada en el estomago de él –claramente no le importaba si le dolía o no- y pudo notar muy divertido, como la sangre se agolpaba en las mejillas de ella, dejándola mas roja que un tomate.

-Eh...agradece que demuestro cariño, tonto.

Si hubiera dicho 'baka' en vez de 'tonto' (significa lo mismo, pero el chiste era decirlo en japonés) él juraba que moriría de la risa, pero... ¿cuál es el caso? Venía bien ser querido un poco, aunque sea de la persona de que menos se lo esperaba. Aún así, ¿ella lo amaba o qué?, porque tanto cariño de ese tipo lo daba tan solo una novia... ¿cierto?

¡Porque tan inexperto! Se odiaba porque, de no haberse fijado en los últimos 6 años de su vida en la misma chica, quizás tendría experiencia, claro él quizás sería el gran y conocido Don Juan de su pueblo. Nah para que darles tantas vueltas, se decidió a preguntarle...

-¿Me amas?

-Te quiero, demasiado para mi mal, pero por ahora tomémoslo por el amor de amigos –le dijo ella, para después agregar- Más tarde hablaremos del amor de pareja– dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Increíble! ¿Tú, Dash, me amas? ¡Okay me dejo querer! Eso sí, si es amor de amigos ¿desde cuándo las amigas tan este 'efusiva' demostración de amor a sus amigos?

* * *

Debió admitir que esa fue la mejor tarde de su vida, excluyendo los hechos que cuando apenas despertó llego un grupo de doctores de ver su estado, las visitas de Applejack y su familia, cuando Twilight con su hermano y su esposa (si, viajaron tan solo para verlo a él) fueron a visitarlo (juró que nunca en su vida había visto a su querida hermanita pasar de tanto llanto a la rabia al cariño y así sucesivamente) y otras cosas que pasaron mas tarde, pero lejos lo mejor fueron las horas con Rainbow.

Nadie notó algo raro, porque así quisieron que así fueran, ¿Qué creían? ¿Qué en el mismo instante empezarían con los besuqueos y los 'te amo'? No porque tampoco sería una relación así, simplemente eran amigos con demasiado cariño, y que vamos a agregar, ¿Qué un amigo consolaba a otro? No era precisamente "_Un clavo saca a otro clavo_", solo era ayuda emocional para sanar (Y no, no serían amigos con beneficios, ya que cierta fan de Wonderbolts, tenía una relación _muy_ cercana con cierto Wonderbolt)

Pero fuera como fuera, y sacando ese odioso hecho prejuicioso que hacen todos los seres mortales de catalogar relaciones (En ese precioso momento Spike juró que nunca en su vida había odiado tanto el hecho de catalogar relaciones humanas), la relación de estos dos chicos, fue mucho mejor, tanto que, él creyó haber estar tocando el cielo con el techo, experimentar una felicidad increíble con cada cosa que hacían, ir a conciertos, a jugar bromas, a ver shows deportivos... él creyó que estaba en un punto de clímax, nunca en su vida había visto las cosas tan claras como ahora...

¿Acaso él habia logrado su equilibrio?

Sí, lo hizo y desde ese momento realmente cayó en la cuenta que no necesitaba amor de pareja, no era eso el centro de todo, era el amor, así de puro y sencillo, así de complejo como podría ser, éso, precisamente _éso_ era lo que necesitaba para ser completo.

¿Se necesitaba agregar que incluso logró perdonar de todo corazón a Rarity?

No.

¿Era obvio cierto?

Él ya era feliz, ridículamente feliz la verdad, solo necesito que la chica de los iris azules –está negándolo, lo hizo que despertara- y la otra chica de las iris magentas brillantes –le hizo darse cuenta de lo que ya tenía- le mostraron cada una a su manera su 'vía' a la felicidad.

Y desde ahí, Spike fue mejor persona.

-A quién mientes, escamitas, te volviste un gran bebé sentimental.

-Calla Dash ¡yo cuento a mi manera mi historia!

-Em... chicos por favor no pelen, si éso está bien...

-¡Manzanas confitadas! ¡No está bien Flutters! Como si hubiera que hacerles una fiesta por comportarse así...

-¡FIESTA! ¿QUIÉN DIJO FIESTA? ¡Yo puedo organizar las mejores fiestas! Déjenme organizarla ¿ya? Porfis, porfis, porfis-

-¡Chicas por favor! ¡Por qué tanto ruido! Después de todo están dentro de _MI _biblioteca, menos ruido por favor...

-¿Llegué muy tarde? ¡Ay, _darlings_! Sí, ya llegué tan solo paren el alboroto...

¿A quién miento? Digamos mejor, la vida de Spike, siguió siendo alocada como siempre, soportando las locuras de Pinkie, las noches en desvelo de Twilight, iba ayudar a Applejack con sus manzanas (quedando sin voz de tanto gritar '¡Las manzanas! ¡Las manzanas de Sweet Apple Acres son las mejores!'), Cuidando los animalitos de Fluttershy (ignorando a Angel, claro está), seguir y apañar a Rainbow Dash en todas su tonteras... ¿y con Rarity? La relación nunca fue la misma de antes, pero no tenía para qué quejarse, seguían siendo amigos, la ayudaba todos los lunes en su Boutique.

Pero eso sí, todos llegaron a la conclusión que, Spike, nunca se había visto tan feliz desde en ese momento hasta el fin de sus días.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado :3, reviews y criticas constructivas son aceptadas!**

**P.D: Siento que el final fue muy apurado e.e, lo mismo con la relación Spike-Rainbow, que no hallo como explicarla. Si les causo confusión, mi cerebro retorcido les pide disculpas! **


End file.
